I'm Bella Swan? translation
by elalein
Summary: genehmigte Übersetzung von I'm Bella Swan von M1randa! Ich war ein von Twilight bessesenes Mädchen als ich einschlief, als ich jedoch wieder erwachte, sah ich aus wie Bella Swan und lag in Edwards Schlafzimmer. Zudem war ich noch in Jasper Whitlock verknallt und keiner glaubte mir, dass ich nicht Bella war.
1. Prolog

_**Die Charaktere gehören Stephanie Mayer.**_

_**Die Geschichte gehört M1randa. Dies ist eine genehmigte Übersetzung aus dem Englischen. Danke für die Möglichkeit, deine Geschichte zu übersetzen!**_

_**Hier kommt ihr zum Original:**____** s/10382101/1/I-m-Bella-Swan**_

_**Danke an**____**LadyFire**____**fürs**____**beta**____**lesen!**_

**Prolog:**

Ich war besessen – besessen von der Twilight Saga. Stephanie Mayer selbst hatte wahrscheinlich nicht so viel Zeit damit verbracht, darüber nachzudenken, wie ich. Ich hatte die Bücher so oft gelesen, dass ich sie mittlerweile fast auswendig kannte. Meiner Meinung nach war Bella so ziemlich das glücklichste Mädchen, dass es gab. Ich wusste, dass Vampire nicht existierten, aber ein Mädchen darf doch träumen, richtig? Und es war ja nicht nur ich, alle meine Freundinnen waren gleichfalls besessen davon. Wir hatten uns sogar die Typen 'reserviert'. Meine beste Freundin wollte Edward und sonst gar nichts. Scheinbar konnte niemand mit diesem göttlichen Vampir mithalten. Ich selbst hatte mir Jasper Whitlock 'reserviert'. Für mich war er definitiv besser als Edward. Er hatte einen Südstaaten Akzent für den ich sterben würde. Aber er und Alice gehörten einfach zusammen und ich wollte das nicht beenden. Alice und Jasper waren mein Lieblings-Twilight-Pärchen. Aber was kümmerte es mich, es war ja nicht so, als ob ich sie jemals treffen, geschweige denn ein Date mit einem von ihnen haben würde.

Ich hatte nie versucht, mich in Bellas Stelle hinein zu versetzten. Nichts desto trotz hatte ich mich schon hin und wieder gefragt, wie es wohl wäre, wenn sich ein hinreißender Vampir Hals über Kopf in mich verlieben würde. Alles, was dabei herauskam war, dass es beides, völlig verrückt und absolut **großartig** zugleich wäre.

Ich seufzte, als ich die Seiten meines Buches umblätterte und zu der Stelle kam, an der die Volturi gerade zugestimmt hatten, das Renesmee und die Cullens ihr Leben in Frieden weiterführen könnten. Sie war ein Vampir-Hybrid-Kind und auch einer meiner Lieblingscharaktere der Bücher. Ich hatte die Angewohnheit, in Twilight zu lesen, bis ich meine Augen nicht länger offenhalten konnte. Ich war mir nicht richtig bewusst, wann ich einschlief.

Als ich meine Augen am Morgen öffnete, wusste ich, dass etwas nicht stimmte. Es kostete mich ein paar Sekunden, um die Zimmerdecke zu fokussieren. Nicht meine Decke… Sie hatte nicht die beige Farbe meines Zimmers. Ich stürzte aus dem Bett und sah mich um. Das Zimmer war weiß. Das Bett war riesig und hatte schwarzes und silbernes Bettzeug. Der Rest des Raumes hatte dieselbe Farbkombination. Es gab CD's und Bücher auf einem Bücherregal. Es war totsicher nicht **mein** Zimmer. Jedoch kam es mir irgendwie bekannt vor.

"Bella, Liebes?" fragte eine samtene Stimme.

Ich stieß einen geschockten Schrei aus und fiel aufs Bett. Als ich mich umdrehte, sah ich einen griechischen Gott der mich ansah – **DER** Edward Cullen. Was zum Teufel? Dann wurde mir alles klar. Natürlich kam mir der Raum bekannt vor – es war Edwards Zimmer in Twilight. Ich musste träumen!

"Das kommt davon, dass ich vorm schlafen gehen Twilight gelesen habe." rief ich aus.

Edward schaute sehr verwirrt aus. Seine Vegetarier-Vampir-Augen sahen besorgt aus.

"Kneif mich!" befahl ich ihm

"Bella, ich…" begann er

"Warte, ich mach es selbst" Ich zwickte mich und es tat **weh**!

"Au!" beschwerte ich mich

"Bella, geht es dir gut?" fragte er sanft, aber ich war zu benommen um zu antworten.

Edward kniff sich wegen meines Benehmens in den Nasenrücken. Wow… dieser Traum war wirklich realistisch! Wackelig stand ich auf und machte ein paar Schritte vorwärts. Nachdem ich das gemacht hatte, sah ich mein Abbild im Spiegel.

Mit absolutem Entsetzen flog meine Hand zu meinem Mund. Ich war nicht länger blond. Ich hatte keine blauen Augen mehr.

Ich sah aus wie **Bella Swan**!


	2. Meeting the Cullens

**Meeting the Cullens**

Ich starrte mich selbst im Spiegel an. Ich wusste, dass ich träumen musste… das konnte einfach nicht real sein. Vielleicht habe ich auch nur geträumt, dass es wehtat, als ich mich selbst gekniffen hatte. Edward legte seine eiskalte Hand auf meine Schulte.

"Bella, Liebes," flüsterte er. Ja, Edward Cullens Akzent war verblüffend und ich schmolz beinahe dahin. Ich verstand jetzt, was meine Freundin meinte, als sie sagte, Edward machte, jedes Mal wenn er sprach, Liebe mit der englischen Sprache. Nichtsdestotrotz wusste ich genau, welchen Akzent ich wirklich hören wollte und der gehörte zu niemand anderen als Jasper Whitlock.

"Edward?" fragte ich.

"Ja, Liebes?" Würdest du mal mit dem 'Liebes' aufhören?

"Wo ist…ähhmm… Renesmee?" Ich sah ihn vorsichtig an.

"Wer ist Renesmee?" fragte er. Deine Tochter, du Idiot! Diese Information machte mir klar, dass wir die Handlung von Breaking dawn noch nicht erreicht hatten. Vielleicht waren wir gerade mitten in New Moon? Ich sah ihn nochmal an – diesmal sehr aufmerksam. In meinem Eifer, die anderen Cullens zu sehen, wollte ich die Treppe runter stürzen. Ich machte mich nicht mal zwei Schritte, bevor Edward mich im Brautstil hochhob und hinunter trug.

Esme Cullen war die zweite Cullen, die meine unwürdigen Augen erblicken durften. Die Beschreibung von Stephanie Mayer konnte ihren gütigen Augen und lächeln, als sie mich ansah, nicht gerecht werden.

"Guten Morgen Bella" grüßte sie mich herzlich, "Ich habe dir Frühstück gemacht!"

"Danke Esmé" Ich lächelte sie glücklich an. Ich konnte es nicht glauben, ich sprach tatsächlich mit Esmé Cullen!

"Guten Morgen Bella!" Carlisle Cullen… Ich sah absolute Perfektion. Mein Gott. Carlisle war ein wirklich heißer Arzt. Ich würde mir sämtliche Knochen brechen, nur um von ihm behandelt zu werden.

Und dann sah ich den riesigsten, grinsenden Mann überhaupt. Er war wie ein kleiner Junge mit Grübchen, nur eben etwa hundertfach vergrößert… und vermutlich auf Steroiden.

"Hallo Bella Bär!" Er umarmte mich und hob mich hoch. Da konnte ich es nicht mehr ertragen.

"Ich wurde gerade von [style type="bold"]DEM[/style] Emmett Cullen umarmt!" schrie ich. Alle schauten verwirrt drein, nur Emmett lächelte mich an – ein fettes, albernes Grinsen.

"Ich bin eben verblüffend!" schrie auch er, ließ mich runter und zeigte mir seine Muskeln.

Die nächste Person, die ich sah, war eine Göttin. Emmett hatte recht – Sie war es wert und es war auch nicht so schlecht wenn man einen Engel um sich hatte.

"Hi Rosalie!" ich winkte ihr begeistert zu, "Du bist so wunderschön!" Ich klatschte meine Hand vor den Mund, als ich realisierte, was ich gerade gesagt hatte. Rosalie lächelte. Ich hatte das erreicht, was Bella nicht konnte und es war nur [style type="italic"]etwas[/style] peinlich – okay, vielleicht war es sehr peinlich, aber das war es eindeutig wert gewesen!

"Hallo Bella! Ich wollte heute shoppen gehen! Kommst du mit?" zwitscherte Alice Cullen fröhlich. Mit ihr shoppen gehen? Mit Alice Cullen? Es war eine Ehre, von ihr gefragt zu werden!

"Ja!" rief ich fröhlich aus. Ich würde bereitwillig den ganzen Tag mit ihr shoppen. Die Tatsache, dass Jasper sie immer begleitet war da nur ein Bonus – ein sehr fetter Bonus, wenn ihr mich fragt!

"Bella?" Edward schaute irritiert.

"Ich heiße Chris!" schnappte ich. Und dann erinnerte ich mich daran, dass ich in dieser Welt Bella war.

"Huh?" Edward starrte vollständig verwirrt.

Ich antwortete nicht und hoffte, er würde meinen kleinen Ausrutscher vergessen.

Und dann – Oh mein Gott – stand plötzlich ein Südstaaten-Prachtexemplar vor mir. Ich starrte Jasper fast sabbernd an. Die vielen, nicht jugendfreien Träume und die stundenlangen Tagträume, die von ihm und mir handelten und in denen wir das gesamte Mobiliar im Cullen-Haushalt versauen und zerstören würden, konnten mich nicht im geringsten auf diesen Moment vorbereiten. Er war erstaunlich. Perfektion. Sein blondes Haar… Ich wollte sein Haar um meine Finger wickeln, als ich…

Ich hatte Tagträume über ihn, mit Alice dicht neben ihm. Konnte das noch unbehaglicher werden?

"Bella? Bella?" die Stimme wurde immer lauter und lauter, als sie mich schließlich aus meiner Träumerei holte. Meine Hand schnappte in seine Richtung.

"Ja?" fragte ich.

"Warum starrst du Jasper so an?" Ich errötete.

Könnte ich jetzt bitte zu träumen aufhören?

Könnte ich jetzt bitte nach Hause gehen?


	3. Twilight doesnt exist

**Twilight doesn't exist?**

Ich betrat neben Alice das Einkaufszentrum, praktisch schwindelig vor Aufregung. Ich sah immer wieder zu Jasper und er lächelte mich jedes Mal an. Meine Aufregung und Freude rieb auch an ihm. Alice brachte mich dazu, unzählige Tops, Hosen und Schuhe zu kaufen. Ich wusste nicht, was Bella so an einer Shoppingtour mit Alice störte. Es machte wirklich Spaß.

Alice und Jasper stoppten gegen 2 Uhr nachmittags an einem Imbissstand, damit ich etwas zu Mittag essen konnte.

"Ich habe dich noch nie so begeistert shoppen gesehen, Bella!" Jasper zog seine Augenbrauen hoch. Ich hörte auf zu essen und schaute ihn an. Und ich hatte noch nie einen heißeren Typen als ihn gesehen.

"Wen interessiert das, Jas? Solange ich jemanden zum shoppen habe!" Und du hast ja auch Jasper, Alice. Überlass ihn mir und ich werde für den Rest meines Lebens mit dir shoppen gehen.

Warte! Was zur Hölle dachte ich da eigentlich? Ich konnte mich nicht in Jasper verknallen! Ich musste Edward lieben! Ich MUSSTE es, damit ich Bellas Leben nicht zerstörte indem ich alles durcheinander brachte. Und, was am wichtigsten war, ich wollte doch nicht die Handlung meines Lieblingsbuches verändern!

Wir waren gerade dabei, den nächsten Designerladen zu betreten, als ich eine Buchhandlung bemerkte.

"Nur eine Sekunde, Alice. Ich bin gleich wieder da!" Ich betrat das Buchgeschäft und mein Herz begann wild zu schlagen.

"Ähhm… entschuldigen Sie?" fragte ich das Mädchen hinter dem Tresen. Ihrem Namensschild nach hieß sie Melissa.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" fragte sie hilfsbereit.

"Haben Sie die Twilight Saga von Stephanie Mayer?" Ich präzisierte genau, welche Reihe ich suchte. Wenn sie nein sagen würde, würde ich keine andere Möglichkeit haben, der Wahrheit zu entkommen. Das war ein alternatives Universum, oder? Existierte Stephanie Mayer?

"Warten Sie einen Moment bitte" Sie tippte etwas in ihren Computer. Ich seufzte und verließ das Geschäft bevor sie ihre Suche beenden konnte. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie mir nicht sofort die Bücher in die Hand drückte, sagte mir, dass Twilight in diesem verdrehten Universum nicht existierte. Ohne meine Umgebung wahrzunehmen, ging ich weiter. Die Atmosphäre wurde dunkler und in meinem Kopf begann es, sich zu drehen. Meine Knie knickten ein und ich fiel zu Boden.

Ich wachte durch das Piepen von Maschinen auf. Eine eiskalte Hand lag auf meinem Kopf. Ich öffnete meine Augen um in Edward Cullens Gesicht zu sehen.

„Bella, Liebes?" Edwards samtene Stimme erreichte mein Ohr.

„Nenn mich noch einmal Liebes, und ich schwöre dir, ich werde…." Drohte ich.

„Bist du ‚kay, Schätzchen?" Jaspers südstaatenakzent lies die Schmetterlinge in meinem Bauch flattern. Diese Stimme war mir mehr als willkommen.

„Ich bin okay, Jasper" antwortete ich und versuchte meinen Kopf zu heben, was Edward aber verhinderte. Sehr besitzergreifend!

Nachdem Carlisle uns mitteilte, dass ich gehen konnte, bot Edward an, mich nach Hause zu fahren. Glücklicherweise kam mir Carlisle zur Rettung, indem er festestellte, das Edward erst noch jagen gehen musste, bevor er mit mir allein sein konnte ohne mich zu verletzen. Offenbar war es schon eine Woche her, das Eddie-Boy das letzte Mal jagen war. Jasper, der gerade erst letzte Nacht jagen gewesen war, fuhr mich. Alice nahm ihren Porsche, in dem die ganzen Einkäufe verstaut waren, um nach Hause zu fahren und so war ich mit Jasper alleine in seinem Auto.

Die ersten Minuten der Fahrt redete er nicht mit mir. Als ich es nicht mehr aushielt, nicht mit meinem Lieblingscharakter zu reden, wollte ich die Unterhaltung in Gang bringen.

„Erzähl mir etwas über dein zu Hause" bat ich ihn. Er sah mehr als verwirrt aus.

„Zu Hause?" fragte er, und dachte dabei vermutlich an das Haus der Cullens in Forks.

„Texas, während des Krieges" erklärte ich.

„Warum?" sein Griff ums Lenkrad verkrampfte sich und ich hatte Angst, er würde es zerstören.

„Nur weil… Erzähl es mir einfach?" fragte ich hoffnungsvoll. Er gluckste. Bella sagte ja immer, dass sie Edwards Kichern liebte, aber man konnte es nicht mit Jaspers vergleichen. Ich musste das in den Griff kriegen. Edward gehörte zu Bella. Ich durfte das nicht ruinieren. Und Alice und Jasper waren Seelenverwandte, ich musste aufhören, so an ihn zu denken!

„Also… Es war die Evakuierung von Galveston als… Maria…" Soviel wusste ich auch aus dem Buch, aber Bella wusste es zu diesem Zeitpunkt offensichtlich noch nicht, da er es mir gerade erzählte.

„Meine Mum wollte nicht, dass ich im Krieg kämpfte, aber ich fühlte mich dazu verpflichtet… Manchmal frage ich mich…" Ich wusste was er jetzt sagen wollte.

„Du fragst dich, ob das auch passiert wäre, wenn du auf sie gehört hättest-„ beendete ich seinen Satz.

„Aber weißt du Schätzchen, ich bereuhe es nicht… Ich habe für den Süden gekämpfte, weil es meine Pflicht war." Ich lächelte. Wenn er mich Schätzchen nannte, ging mein Herz auf.

Er fuhr die Einfahrt zur Cullen-Villa hinauf. Hallo Traumhaus! Er stieg aus und bevor ich auch nur die Autotür öffnen konnte, war Jasper auch schon da und tat das für mich. Ich stieg aus dem Auto aus und wir gingen zusammen zum Haus. Die ganze Zeit über bereitete ich mich darauf vor, Edward wiederzusehen. Ihn lieben, oder zumindest so tun als ob. Ich dufte die Dinge für Bella nicht zu ruinieren, wenn sie zurückkam. Schlussendlich würde ich wieder verschwinden und Bella wird zurückkehren.

Ruiniere Ihre Liebesgeschichte nicht!

Ruiniere nicht die Story deines Lieblingsbuchs!

An der Türe blieb Jasper stehen und sah mich an. Einen Moment lang dachte ich, er wollte mich küssen, aber er tat es nicht. Er öffnete lediglich die Tür und ging hinein. Glücklicherweise war Edward noch nicht da, sonst hätte ich ernsthafte Probleme gehabt, meinen rasenden Herzschlag und meine scharlachroten Wangen zu erklären. Dieser Vampir machte sich einfach zu viele Sorgen und ausnahmsweise beneidete ich Edward für seine Gabe. Ich wünschte, ich hätte hören können, was Jasper durch den Kopf ging, als er mich so ansah. War er wirklich kurz davor, mich zu küssen? Aber er hätte es nicht getan, denn er liebte Alice und nicht mich.

Die nächste Stunde verbrachte ich alleine in Edwards Zimmer um meine Gedanken etwas zu ordnen. Ich legte mich auf die Couch, die etwas zu klein für mich war, ich rollte mich jedoch einfach zusammen. Und Bella war ja kleiner als ich im richtigen Leben. Die Couch war wirklich winzig. Gedanklich machte ich mir eine Notiz, dass ich Edward um ein Bett in seinem Zimmer bitten würde. Am wichtigsten jedoch war, dass ich jetzt wusste, dass Twilight in dieser Welt nicht existierte.

Als Edward, wie in den Büchern beschrieben, durch das Fenster ins Zimmer sprang, war ich schon fest eingeschlafen.


End file.
